


TITLE TO BE CHOSEN [vld!au]

by jxmx2507



Series: DRAFTS AND IDEAS [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DO NOT OPEN, Idea - Freeform, Multi, draft, may or may not be mae, please and thank you, please if you weren't given the link for this, this is like a skeleton for the actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxmx2507/pseuds/jxmx2507
Summary: THIS IS A DRAFT / NOT A FINISHED WORKi ask you, if you weren't given permission to see this work, DO NOT LOOK INTO IT. since it is yet to be decided if it is going to be written, i'd prefer to keep spoilers to a minimum, and this work contains A LOT of spoilers for the actual fic. so please DO NOT LOOK INTO THIS WORK if i didn't give you permission.thank you ~





	TITLE TO BE CHOSEN [vld!au]

**Author's Note:**

> IF PERMISSION WASN'T GRANTED TO YOU TO LOOK INTO THIS WORK, PLEASE AVOID SCROLLING FURTHER DOWN
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> or take the risk and spoil the fic for yourself yeah

vld halfblood!au 

keith : son of Aphrodite, blessed by ares [charm-speaking • French fluency • emotion reading • high courage • physical strength]  
allura : daughter of ares, blessed by Hecate [high courage • physical strength • telumkinesis • necromancy ]  
coran : mortal with the sight  
shiro : son of zeus [aerokinesis • elecrtrokinesis • aerokinesis]  
pidge : daughter of Athena [audiokinesis • telumkinesis • strategy and battle skills ]  
hunk : son of Hephaestus [technokinesis • pyrokinesis • fighting skills]  
lance : son of Poseidon [hydrokinesis • toxikinesis for drama • communication ]  
matt : adopted brother of pidge  
shay : daughter of ares, blessed by Aphrodite [high courage • physical strength • telumkinesis • necromancy • empathy links ]  
yaelle : daughter of Apollo [archery • vitakinesis • audiokinesis]  
plaxum : water nymph  
florona : water nymph  
rolo : son of hermes [enhanced theft • lock manipulation • teleportation]  
nyma : nature nymph

friends : the garrison trio • shiro + keith • allura + coran + shiro • hunk + keith • allura + pidge • yaelle + keith  
couples : klance • shallura • hunay 

beginning : keith and shiro arrive to the camp, the second one half conscious due to a previous fight, which made his arm receive some very severe damage. With the help of yaelle, they stop the bleeding, and later on, pidge and yaelle create a new arm for him poor baby he deserves the best. Shiro is first claimed as a son of zeus and pretty much everyone’s scared about it. But whatever. He still warm as ever. Keith befriends yaelle and hunk, them starting to get to introduce him to the activities. He knows he is a demigod, and due to his fighting abilities he hopes to be claimed as a son of ares. Days later he is claimed as a son of Aphrodite and pretty much due to the blessing he locks himself up in his cabin because holy hell he looks so pretty. He only talks to hunk, shiro and yaelle. Two days later, the blessing starts to wear off, and at least he can now show himself in public. While, yeah, people don’t avoid him, he knows they whisper, specially one boy. After three more days of torture, the blessing finally ends –thank the gods-, and so, keith’s first capture the flag game starts.  
In the capture the flag game, these are the following teams:  
○ blue team: lead by the ares cabin [allura + lance + hunk + shay]  
○ red team: lead by the Athena cabin [pidge + keiht + yaelle + rolo]  
due to his arm, shiro is still unable to fight and/or compete. He is better off doing some rehab and gaining a better control over his new arm.  
the game starts right after dinner, and the teams have only fifteen minutes to prepare themselves. These are the positions of each participant:  
○ allura : offensive • lance : defensive • hunk : offensive • shay : defensive  
○ pidge : offensive • keith : offensive • yaelle : defensive • rolo : defensive  
as pidge and keith make their way towards the blue team’s base, keith feels that they might lose. He and pidge, at the end, eye the blue flag, but due to the fact that it was too easily spotted, they decided to each take one side, flanking the flag, and finally, one of them taking it over to their side. Pidge was already out of sight when keith was able to see a boy in the trees. He flirted with keith and distracts him. At the end, keith has him pinned down, while pidge, somehow, overruns the other defense, taking the flag with her. Seconds later, keith follows her, ignoring both defenses trailing behind them. Once pidge crosses the line, the game is won by the red team.

Middle: right after the game, the teams start congratulating each other [sharp work, samurai] and stuff. Pidge is super happy and keith, well, he is just seen with a smile in his face. Party doesn’t last long when a baddy appears: a nice couple of basilisk. The most experienced campers [allura, lance, shay…] are the ones who attack them, and barely able to kill them. They return with the rest with wounds and scratches, and yaelle and the other Apollo children take them to the infirmary. Allura talks to Chiron about who summoned the beasts inside the camp, claiming that it must’ve been one of them. Meanwhile, keith wants to beat the shit out of the flirty dude. But of course, he holds back. Time goes by and the archer guy still flirts and teases him.  
the second game of capture the flag comes up and this time, the teams change a bit:  
○ red team: Athena cabin [pidge + shiro + allura + rolo + shay]  
○ blue team: Apollo cabin [yaelle + keith + lance + hunk]  
this time, to the red team’s luck, shiro is allowed to play. His arm is so much better this time owo  
things change a bit according to the positions:  
○ pidge : offensive • shiro : defensive • allura : offensive • rolo : offensive • shay : defensive  
○ yaelle : defensive • keith : offensive • lance : offensive • hunk : defensive  
they fight a lot, and that is no good, but at the end, when lance and keith finally catch a glimpse of the flag, without surprise, lance is the first one to react. He sprints forward, but not towards their prize. It took keith a few minutes to realize that lance was driving the attention of the defensive towards him, and since keith is fast and agile, it would be hard to catch him. Shiro wasn’t that stupid though, and as keith takes the flag, the son of zeus simpy chases after him. Several times keith struggles and trips over, but finally, he crossed the river, and the flag’s color started to change.  
when it finished, again, the teams congratulated each other, and keith is specially congratulated because of his achievement but still, his main interest was in the archer boy, with whom he had worked. Just as he was about to talk to him, they were attacked once again by one of the furies. This was bad news, and every archer, including the boy, directed their bows towards the thing as the others tried to get other weapons. Finally when the creature was killed, the Apollo cabin once again called out on the wounded.  
the next morning, keith gets to talk to lance, and they get to know each other more and more, secrets and shit coming to light. It was fun and it helped them both.  
on the other hand, allura, shiro and Chiron talk about who might be summoning the monsters and why. With the help of shiro because of the fight he and keith had the day they arrived camp. He was sure he had seen demigods fighting them, and that only made allura’s suspicions clearer: the galra were a team of rough demigods who decided to live their lives outside of camp. They weren’t trustworthy and pretty much attacked and stole. There must have been someone inside who summoned the monsters in the camp, helping the galra. And it seemed that they decided to attack every Friday, the day capture the flag took place. So that, sadly, meant no more capture the flag unless it was said otherwise.  
even though there was no prophecy or such from the oracle, if it meant defending their camp and the demigods in it from an immediate threat, Chiron violates the rules he established and creates a party to search for the suspicious demigod. It didn’t take them long, because the following Friday, another attack was made during dinner. This time, it would be easier to find out who it was.

End: anyways so they found out that the Hecate children have one missing kid who didn’t go to dinner and look out for her. A party of eight is set out: shiro because he could easily identify the galra due to his vivid flashbacks, keith, because of his charmspeak [hell I would do anything for him without a charm], lance and his abilities [while no one has ever seen him using a hydro attack, they still need him in case] pidge because of her smart ass and the fast plans she can make, hunk due to him being the heavy armory and a quite good defense, allura because of her rcognition of weapons, coran if they get to use magic and yaelle, if they need a fast medic. They search in the forest, everyone with weapons at hand, when pretty much shit goes down. Poor coran gets lost bc why not, yaelle herself is wounded so no medical attention, allura is barely standing and shiro is being messed up with magic, so that only leaves keith, hunk, pidge and lance. Of course, each one tries and uses their abilities to their best, until at some point, lance just snaps. Some of the weapons the galra used, of course had venom to make them slower and get to even kill them. Due to the fact that they were close to the forest’s river, it got contaminated with some venom. And so, with all the fear and anger he felt, he started controlling the venomous water, attacking and killing galras in the process. When only a few of them are left [haggar, zarkon, and other bc I don’t remember] they retreat pretty mad tbh, and the four of them just stand there. While the other ones where in the ground, they [except shiro poor bby] stare at lance scared the fuck out of them. Lance, in the other hand, [pun not intended] is covering his mouth with his hand, tears in his eyes. He had promised not to do that, and there he goes, fucking around. He takes ragged breaths trying to calm down, and the fact that he isn’t touching water and he just controlled venom, for heaven’s sake, he drops to the ground and that’s when keith reacts. Using charmspeak always allowed him to get what he wanted when he and shiro were on the streets. Now, he just prayed it worked with lance. Seeing him like that just wasn’t normal: he was bubbly and cheeky, annoying and loud, not weak, scared and a weeping mess. So, just trying to calm him down, keith starts to charmspeak him to calm down, to breath deeper and let go long breaths.  
meanwhile, shiro is being attended by yaelle, who tries her best to cure his mind, which was by far, the most broken part of him, rather than his body.  
back to the angst, once lance had calmed down, the seven of them find coran and return to the cabins, just by sunrise, and the scene just doesn’t look good. All of them were beaten out [except coran, lucky sob] and lance was just a disaster.

This might be the end of book one [keith centric] and the next might be lance centric? Idk?  
I'm still debating whether to publish this fic or not. I mean, it will be written, of course, but if so, it might only be a private project. idk. Suggestions are very much welcomed. And sorry for so much changes in the tenses !! the fic's will be so much better edited.


End file.
